Drabbles et Histoires courtes: FMA (rating M)
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts osés sur le fandom suivant des thèmes.
1. Dans ses yeux

Theme: Nuit coquine  
Contrainte: Inceste  
Pairing: Ed/Al 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward regarda par la fenêtre en fronçant le nez, depuis que son frère avait récupéré son corps. Il réclamait à corps et cri les choses que son frère avait mangé durant leur voyage. Il adorait les feux d'artifice, mais à travers la fenêtre de sa cuisine tout perdait son sens. Qui plus est certaine recette contenait ce qu'il haïssait le plus : le lait. Trop occuper à râler, il n'entendit même pas les pas caractéristique de son frère qui rentrait après avoir passé une journée à la bibliothèque sur un moyen de redonner ses pouvoirs alchimiques à son aîné. Le cadet de la fratrie déposa sa veste sur la chaise avant d'embrasser la joue de son frère qui pestait toujours contre le liquide blanc.

-Il faudrait vraiment qu'on m'explique ce qui a de bon à mettre cette chose dans la nourriture.

-C'est pour grandir, grand frère.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin...

-Mais toi si.

Il serra son poing de fer et regarda le visage bienveillant de son frangin et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire mal. Il avait tant lutter pour retrouver son corps que l'abîmer à cause d'une bête dispute serrait complètement ridicule. Il haussa les épaules avant de se replonger dans son repas.

Alphonse dévora des yeux son aîné n'osant pas le toucher comme il voudrait. Il était devenu si sexy avec les années qu'il aurait bien mangé si ce dernier était comestible. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds avant de commencer à masser son frérot doucement qui sourit face à l'attention qu'il croyait innocente.

-Plus bas...

Le cadet descendit ses mains sur le dos d'Ed doucement et continua son massage en se léchant les lèvres. Le fait qu'il soit de dos ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses. Il voulait qu'il soit plus frère, mais aussi amant. Il ravala sa salive doucement et retourna son aîné qui étonné le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-Al qu'est que ?

-Ed, je n'en peux plus...

-Dis-moi ce qui te passe par la tête pour que je puisse t'aider.

-Tu hantes mes pensées, Ed. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien et tout ça, mais je t'aime bien plus qu'un petit frère aime son grand frère...

Edward resta sans voix face aux mots qu'avait prononcés son jeune frère. Il frotta ses cheveux en grognant un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était vrai qu'il adorait son frère et qu'un jour sans lui était complètement nul et sans intérêt, même embêter Roy était devenu nul à ses yeux depuis qu'il ne voyait plus. Il caressa la peau tendre de l'homme qu'il était devenu en souriant.

-Al, je t'adore, mais avant de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre qu'un pénis pénètre l'anus de l'autre. On devrait par passer par une autre étape.

-Le baiser ?

-Entre autres. Il y a une autre étape que je pensais, mais bon...

-Super.

-Et si je t'aime autant que toi, on va passer aux choses sérieuses rapidement.

Alphonse sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné bien plus rugueuses qu'il avait imaginé pourtant, elles gardaient une certaine douceur et amertume. Edward avait porté porter sa culpabilité d'avoir mal agi pendant une bonne part de sa vie. Cela se ressentait sur ses muscles et sur ses lèvres, son être entier transpirait les épreuves surmontées. Le plus jeune serra le plus âgé tendrement tandis que le baiser prenait de l'ampleur. les nuits suivantes prommettaient d'être longues...


	2. Hasard d'une rencontre

Thème: Photo de personne sur une patinoire

Pairing: Roy/Edward

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Harakawa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward se sentit partir en avant. Il mit ses mains devant lui afin d'amortir sa chute. Il tomba sur ses mains créant l'hilarité autour de sa personne. Dépourvu de son alchimie, le blondinet se mit à pester contre la foule autour de lui et s'approcha du bord de la surface gelée. Il respira à fond en espérant que personne ne le reconnaisse. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée d'une personne qu'il connaissait bien accompagner d'un cabot noir comme ses cheveux. Il serra les dents. La bête aboya doucement sur le jeune homme.

-Suffit Kuro. Laisse cette personne tranquille.

-Toujours aveugle, Roy.

-Fullmetal, qu'est qui vous amène à Central ?

-Votre patinoire, j'exerce mes talents sur ses chaussures.

-L'avantage de ses dernières, c'est qu'elles te grandissent nabot.

-La ferme !

-Kuro ne s'arrête pas pour rien, tu t'es sûrement cassé quelque chose.

L'ancien alchimiste fusilla du regard l'animal qui remua son appendice joyeusement. L'aveugle en entendant râler son ancien subordonné reteint un rire. Il tira sur la laisse et prit la main du plus jeune avec un sourire.

-Dommage que je vois plus, tu dois être devenu un bel homme. Je te ferai mien, Edward.

-Toi, tu sera au-dessous...

-Je me suis toujours imaginé au-dessus.

-Je te pénétrait Roy.


	3. Il reviendra

Défi: écrire en s'inspirant de la chanson « Quand reviendras-tu? » de Barbara

Pairing: Ed/Roy avec présence d'Havoc

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Roy écouta les bruits autour de lui, depuis que les ténèbres avaient fait place à la lumière plus rien ne semblait pareil. Il serra doucement sa canne en avançant le long des rues de Central saluant les quelques personnes qui lui disaient bonjour. Il évita de justesse le bout de l'étale de légumes de la vielle Ogara. Il arriva au petit restaurant après quelques minutes. Il se débattit avec les chaises qui fleurissaenit la terrasse. Il se mit à attendre non seulement le serveur, mais aussi Edward... Il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait pour lui. Qui se mettraient ensemble et ça depuis déjà plus de six mois. Il devenait un habitué des lieux si bien qu'il ait pu venir sans la canne s'il avait voulu. Pourtant il savait qu'il faisait de faux espoirs que ces instants avec l'ancien alchimiste n'était que le fruit de son imagination, que ses rêves n'étaient que le reflet de ses fantasmes inavoués. Il prit son café et le but lentement et l'attendit encore. Il espéra que la pluie ne viendrait pas l'embêter, il ne sut pas s'il aurait encore la volonté de sortir de cette maladie pour entendre à nouveau sa voix chaude et agressive par moment. Il soupira et reposa sa tasse vide. Il se mit à compter le nombre de personnes qui passèrent devant lui et lui affubler de ce titre qu'il ne portait plus vraiment. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux sombres. Loin de la douceur de ceux de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il commanda un déjeuner, son estomac noué réclama son dû quotidien. Il mangea tant bien que mal son repas. Il n'avait vraiment plus qu'un trou béant à la place du cœur. Il jeta la moitié de son repas au volatile qui firent un vacarme pas possible autour de ce morceau de viennoiserie. Prenant bien son temps, il se leva de son siège, ce n'était pas encore le bon jour pour leurs retrouvailles. Il s'appuya sur sa canne et releva percutant un jeune homme d'après la musculature.

-Excusez-moi...

-Roy ? Bordel, je ne t'ai pas reconnu comme ça.

L'ancien colonel souleva un sourcil, il semblait reconnaître le propriétaire de cette voix grave et posée. Il s'immobilisa en essayant de deviner quel était son interlocuteur.

-Havoc ?

-Tu entends encore Edward, toi...

-Il me manque terriblement.

-Il reviendra...

-Je l'espère.

Il se laissa serrer, il sentit que ses larmes sortaient malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait à les retenir. Il voulait tant embrasser Ed, lui faire l'amour, caresser son corps finement musclé et surtout le serrer, se sentir à nouveau complet dans ses bras. Havoc le conduit chez lui en tenant ses mains. Il promit qu'une fois rentrer à la caserne, il passerait un coup de téléphone à Edward et l'enguirlanderait comme il se doit. Il attendit qu'il s'endorme doucement en murmurant son prénom. Il reviendrait pour lui...

Jean Havoc se fit la promesse de remettre ce couple-là ensemble, voir souffrir cet homme si fier autrefois était vraiment si fier. Il passa son coup de filet tomba sur Alphonse qui lui promit de passer le message à son frère. Le temps passerait encore sans que ces deux-là puissent se retrouver, le cœur de Roy serrait sur le point de mourir quand il sentirait à nouveau ses bras tant désirés autour de lui. Il reviendrait... Où serait-ce juste une illusion... Il saurait seulement quand ses lèvres toucherait les siennes soit il serrait à nouveau soit dans le plus profond des désespoirs. Jean prit le plus de contact avec les gens proche du blond, il voyait déjà le mariage se profiler entre ces deux loustics. Il se fit engueuler par Hawkeye, mais il expliqua la situation qu'elle accepta sous certaines conditions. La jeune femme voulait voir ce moment de ses propres yeux.


End file.
